A TLC Weekend for Dean
by SizzlinMama
Summary: Dean's tired, Sam's worried.  A weekend of tender loving care is the result.  Love, caring, romance and Wincest take place at a snowy isolated cabin.


My disclaimer: I do not own the darlings.

**A TLC Weekend for Dean**

Sam was coming up the aisle, behind Dean. He was able to observe his guy freely, without Dean's wall being up.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean, his older brother, his lover, the love of his life, was running his hand over flannel bedding. He was just standing there, looking down at the bedding, while he continued to run his hand over the fabric.

"What ya do'in?" Sam asked, as he cupped his hand in Dean's free one.

Dean startled. "Nothing…just waiting for you Sammy" Dean replied, as he squeezed Sam's hand gently.

Sam was all set to tease Dean over this, but the look on his brother's tired face and the way he squeezed Sam's hand so gently, changed Sam's mind.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, as he reached out and ran his hand up and down Dean's forearm, his other hand still entwined with Dean's.

Sam was taken by surprise, when Dean leaned into him and sighed. "Just tired Sammy" came the response. "Let's get you home, okay darl'in" a concerned Sam insisted, as he put down the things he was going to buy and left the store with Dean.

The following day, Sam was up early, before Dean and decided to go back and get the things they still needed, letting Dean sleep longer.

As Sam walked by the display counter he smiled at the woman behind it. The smell around the area was wonderful, it smelt like peppermint. Sam stopped. "Is that peppermint?" he asked the lady. "It sure is. It's part of a new line of bath products we're launching. We're targeting it for both male and female consumers" she said.

"Why don't you come closer. I promise I don't bite" she said chuckling, as Sam came over. "I'm Rachel" she introduced herself. "I'm Sam" he responded smiling.

"This product would be great for a TLC weekend Sam" Rachel said looking at him. "Okay, I'll bite, what's a TLC weekend?" Sam asked, curious. "Well, it's when you give someone you love, all the attention and time and comfort they can stand, for a weekend. TLC stands for tender loving care" Rachel said smiling.

"To be honest Sam, I saw you yesterday with your boyfriend. You guys sure make a cute couple by the way." Rachel giggled, as Sam blushed. "Your boyfriend looked tired Sam and you looked concerned and at the time, I thought, your boyfriend could really use some TLC time. I don't want you to think I'm overstepping my bounds here, it was just an outsider's observation" she concluded, looking at Sam.

"You observed right Rachel. Dean's been dealing with a lot lately and he is tired and just not quite himself. Maybe this would do the trick. Man though, I'd never be able to convince him to go for it. He can be stubborn" Sam said.

"Sam, for whatever reason, I trust you. There's just this really good energy about you. Call me crazy…or not, but I have a cabin about an hour's drive from here, that I'm not using this weekend. It's isolated and you'd need to bring in your own provisions, but it's got a bathroom, running water, fireplace and a king size bed" Rachel was saying, as she bent down and started to route through her purse. Finding the key, she handed it to Sam, along with a bottle of the peppermint bath bubbles and a stamp with paid across it. She took a scrap of paper and jotted down the map to the cabin.

Sam put up his hands in protest and was shaking his head no, but Rachel insisted. "All for love Sam. I'm a sucker for a love story and the way you and Dean looked at each other, it's clear to see you adore one and other. You take care of that guy of your's this weekend. I'll be here, in this exact spot next week and you can return the key then" Rachel finished, smiling at Sam.

"I don't know what to say. Rachel, this is too generous, you don't even know…" Rachel cut Sam off. "I do Sam, you're good people. Now, go get your things ready for the weekend. Just remember, it's got to be all about love and comfort and tenderness. Now go" Rachel said, as she moved across the aisle to help her next customer.

Sam stood there for a moment longer, before slowly making his dazed way down the aisle. This was the answer he had been looking for to help Dean, it had to be. A TLC weekend for Dean.

What was suppose to be running in to pick up a few forgotten items, turned into a basket full of provisions for the weekend. Sam's heart was singing, he was going to give Dean all the tenderness he could handle this weekend.

_God help Dean, Sam was in full protective mode!_

Out in the parking lot, Sam sorted the bags, placing them neatly in the trunk. It was freezing out, the snow coming down in big white flakes. The perishables would keep just fine in the trunk.

As Sam parked the car later in front of their motel room door, he braced himself for what he knew would be an argument from Dean over the weekend getaway.

As Sam unlocked the door and entered the room, Dean was lying on his side, facing the door. He smiled weakly at Sam, before moving to sit up. He looked so tired Sam thought again.

"Dean, guess what?" Sam said excitedly, as he made his way over and sat down on the bed beside Dean. "What Sammy?" Dean asked smiling. "I met this really nice lady. Her name is Rachel and we got to talking and she's given us the key to her cabin for the weekend" Sam rushed on, before Dean could protest. "I want to give you a TLC weekend. It stands for tender loving care" Sam kept on, as he watched Dean's face darken. "You're tired man and I need you to let me do this for you this weekend. I want to take care of you" Sam said his eyes big and round as he earnestly looked at Dean and waited.

"Sam"

"Dean"

"Sam"

"Dean"

"SAM!!!"

"Dean"

"Frig…okay Sammy you win, I'll go" Dean conceded, as Sam smiled and leaned over, kissing Dean's temple. "Thank you" Sam whispered. They were leaving the next day.

Sam was all long legged excitement and warm kisses, as he hurried Dean along the following day, anxious to get going. Dean couldn't help getting caught up in the excitement, as he pulled on warm gloves and closed the motel room door behind him.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked, as he held up the map Rachel had given him. Dean hesitated, and then gave the keys to Sam, who leaned over and kissed him, before opening the passenger door for Dean. "Sam" Dean growled. "Aw, aw, remember, this is all about me taking care of you this weekend and you agreed to it" Sam said in delight, as he closed the door behind Dean.

"Holy shit, what have I let myself in for?" Dean thought to himself, as he watched Sam run around the front of the Impala to the driver's side.

The frozen landscape was beautiful in it's own right. The tree branches were like frozen pieces of glass, twisted in many different shapes. They finally reached the cabin; the air was much colder out here. It was very isolated and met the boys' needs perfectly.

After Sam parked the car, he jumped out and ran around and opened the door for Dean. "C'mon Dean, c'mon" Sam said in excitement, as he waited for Dean to get out, tugging him along to the cabin door, as he unlocked it and flung it open. The inside of the cabin was basic, but nice. There was wood ready by the fireplace and everything looked clean.

"Let me grab the bags" Sam said, as Dean made to follow. "No Dean, I'll get them, you wait here" Sam insisted, as he ran back out the door. Dean smiled and shook his head, as he set about making a fire.

When Sam came in, loaded down, his cheeks were all red. He kicked the door closed behind him and put the bags on the floor. "I would have done that Dean" Sam said, as he took off his gloves and over jacket. "Sam, let me do something…please" Dean pleaded, as the fire sparked and the flames jumped.

Sam began to unpack the bags and put things away, as Dean checked out the rest of the cabin, giving a low whistle "nice place" he commented, as he came back and wanted to help Sam unpack. "No need Dean, I'm almost done" Sam said smiling. Sam pulled the contents out of the last bag and waited for Dean's reaction. When Dean looked, his heart swelled. Sam had bought the flannel bedding that Dean had been touching in the store.

"You like?" Sam asked. Dean came up to Sam, crushing the bedding between them, as he leaned up and kissed _his _Sammy. "Thanks Sam, this is great!" Dean said in genuine appreciation, as he traced his fingertips over Sam's cheek.

Sam walked over to the bed and began to make it up with the fresh bedding. It looked good enough to jump into, so they did. Clothing was discarded into heaps on the floor; covers were pulled up and over shoulders and sighs of contentment were issued, as the warm and soft fabric touched naked flesh.

As kisses were exchanged and hands began to explore, Dean slowly began to take the lead, Sam stopping him tenderly. "No baby, this is all for you" Sam whispered, as he licked at Dean's lips, his tongue moving lazily over the smoothness, as Dean wiggled next to him. Sam began to slowly move his hand lower, over the quivering flesh of Dean's belly and through the coarse pubic hair, before grasping Dean's member in his hand. As he lightly began to stroke and caress the sensitive flesh, Dean came undone, arching and panting against Sam, as Sam continued to tug gently, Dean whimpering against him, as white hot liquid spilled. "Sam…Sam" Dean panted and groaned, as he pressed close to Sam.

"Closer Sammy" Dean begged, as Sam moved in as close as he could to Dean, gathering his big brother tightly to him, tangling his legs with Dean's. "Still closer" Dean slurred, as his heavy eyes began to close, attaching himself to Sam, as he drifted off into sleep, with Sam's words of love paving the way. "I love you so much Dean" Sam whispered to his brother.

Dean was watching Sam the following morning, as Sam moved around the kitchen, getting a late breakfast started. As Sam looked up from what he was doing, he caught sight of Dean and smiled. "Hey you, good morning" Sam called over, as Dean scrunched up his shoulders and smiled at Sam, looking all Mr. Adorable in the process. Sam's heart back flipped in his chest, as he made his way over to the bed and Dean.

Dean was all snuggled up in the warm bedding, his formerly pale cheeks, actually had some colour in them today, Sam noted, as he sat on the edge of the bed and decided to tickle Dean's chin. Twinkling green eyes and light laughter rewarded Sam's efforts, as Dean shifted to his side and fisted the comforter closer to him, leaving only his face exposed. "He looks just like a little boy" Sam thought, as he watched Dean.

"Room for two?" Sam asked. "Always!" Dean exclaimed, as he threw back the covers and Sam climbed in beside Dean, Dean adjusting the comforter over the both of them, before snuggling into Sam's waiting arms. Dean was feeling very loved and safe and protected, with Sam's arms around him.

As the day unfolded, Sam served Dean breakfast. Pancakes were set in front of Dean, with happy faces made out of chocolate chips, decorating each one. "You're just too cute Sam" Dean acknowledged, as Sam threw him a crooked smile before sitting down beside him.

"You ready to get slaughtered at cards?" Sam asked Dean, as he opened the new deck later in the day. "Dream on Sammy boy" Dean said laughing, as Sam dealt the cards. Six games later and Dean kept true to his word, Sam had lost every game to him and finally decided to concede defeat. As Dean was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, Sam came in with two steaming mugs of white hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

"Here you go angel" Sam said, handing the mugs to a smiling Dean, who set them on the floor, as Sam slid in behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him. As they drank their hot chocolate, Sam couldn't imagine anything better than cuddling with Dean on a snowy day.

"Do you want a bath?" Sam whispered against Dean's ear. "A bath?" Dean was about to give a smart aleck answer, before shocking himself with "Sounds great Sammy". Sam went and began running the bath for Dean. He poured in the peppermint bath bubbles and the delightful scent filled the room.

As Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean had just finished getting a new fire going. Sam came up behind him, wrapping his older brother in his long arms, pulling Dean back and into him. Dean let out a contented sigh, as Sam bent down and nuzzled his neck. "Your bath is ready" Sam murmured, as he turned Dean in his arms to face him. Dean looked up at Sam and smiled, before kissing him. Sam pulled Dean to the bathroom and chuckled to himself, as he watched Dean inhale deeply, before undressing and climbing in.

Sam left Dean to soak. Sam stripped down to his grey flannel underwear, before opening the tin of tomato soup and buttering the bread for grilled cheese sandwiches later. He was laughing to himself as he heard Dean singing "Tiny Bubbles".

After finishing the initial prep work for supper, Sam re-made the bed. Things had gone quiet in the bathroom, as Sam made his way over to check in on Dean. Dean was dozing, his head lolled to one side. Sam had not seen him looking this relaxed in a long time. He observed his big brother for quite a while, before making his way to the side of the tub, grabbing a face cloth along the way and kneeling down. Sam leaned his head on his arm, on the side of the tub, as his other hand trailed through the water.

He was content to just be beside his brother. Dean shifted and his eyes opened to Sam. "Enjoying your bath?" Sam asked, as he wet the face cloth and tenderly wiped Dean's face with it, waiting for the freckles to come out of hiding. He then leaned his head on his hands and just looked at his big brother, who meant the world to him. Dean held his gaze, as he reached out his hand and rubbed the side of Sam's neck.

As the bubbles disappeared and the water grew cold, Dean decided to get out. Sam was waiting for him, towel in hand, as he dried Dean off, with slow and sure hands.

As Dean tilted his head to one side and looked up at Sam, Sam's breath caught. The Dean looking up at him, was unprotected, showing his gentle side, all his guards down. _"What a gift!" Sam thought in awe. "So open, so trusting."_

Sam bent down and began applying feather-light kisses over Dean's bath warmed and peppermint scented face. Dean humming his approval, as he put his arms around Sam.

_As late afternoon shadows cast their length across the spark light from the fireplace, Sam was making gentle love to Dean._

Sam knew, just like Dean did about him, when he liked it or needed it slow and tender or fast and furious. Today was all about slow and tender, as Sam wrapped one hand around Dean's wrist, tenderly rubbing the sensitive inside flesh, watching as Dean bit down on his bottom lip.

As Sam began to move them to the bed, Dean was pulling Sam's top up and over his head, before reaching down and pulling off Sam's long underwear. As they tumbled on the bed, Sam reached for the lube, applying generous amounts to himself and then to Dean, with smooth strokes, as Dean thrashed up against him, biting down gently on Sam's shoulder.

Sam began to lick the underside of Dean's jaw, Dean thrusting his hips against Sam, desperate for release. As Sam slowly moved on top of Dean, he began to enter him gently, stopping as he felt Dean tense against him. "Okay babe, it's okay" Sam encouraged, as he thrust further, Dean grabbing at him, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Sam, before tightening his legs around Sam's hips, as he licked at Sam's ear.

As they found their rhythm, Sam felt Dean's cock, hot against his stomach. He reached down and gently encircled the sensitive flesh between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing lightly. As Dean panted against him, Sam felt himself on the edge. "Harder Sam" Dean yelled, as Sam gave one final thrust and found his release, shuddering against Dean, as Dean kissed the inside of Sam's neck, mumbling words of love, as he felt Sam spill inside him.

As Sam rode out his release, he continued to rub Dean. Dean let out a cry, before coming. "That's it baby, come for me" Sam murmured, as Dean thrashed and panted against him, Sam kissing Dean's throat. "Love you Deanie, love you" Sam whispered.

Sam kept his hand on Dean, gently pulling out all the aftershocks from Dean's trembling body, as Dean bucked against him. After Sam slowly pulled out of Dean, he rolled over onto his back, letting his breathing come back to normal.

He turned his head to look at Dean, just in time to see Dean bite down on his quivering bottom lip, tears falling silently. "Dean?" Sam asked in concern. "What's wrong baby?" he continued, as he trapped Dean's face between strong hands and forced Dean to look at him. Leaking tears and a trembling lip greeted him. "Hey Dean, what's the matter?" Sam asked again.

"That's just it Sam, there's nothing the matter. I feel like a damn fool for crying like this. It's like I'm feeling all these girly emotions and well…damn it!" Dean said, as he tried to look away. "Aw Dean, don't look away, you don't need to babe" Sam whispered back, as he held firm and kissed Dean gently. "I love and adore you Dean Winchester" Sam said affectionately, as he kissed away the tears and slowly stopped Dean's lip from quivering, as he kissed his big brother again.

Dean snuggled in close to Sam, tracing circles over Sam's chest, as his eyes began to close in post bliss slumber, Sammy stroking his hair. Sam was in full protective mode, for the love of his life, currently residing in his arms, as both boys let sleep claim them.

The sun was riding high when Sam woke up the next day, Dean tucked in tightly against, him, his breath warm against Sam's neck. "Last night's supper, would become today's lunch" Sam thought, as he kissed Dean's forehead, enjoying watching Dean stretch and move closer to Sam's touch, even in his sleep.

It felt like they had just gotten there, when it was already time to head back.

Dean threw Sam the car keys, winking over at a surprised Sam. After they were both in the car, Dean cast a wistful gaze at the cabin, which did not go unnoticed by Sam, who reached out and pulled Dean's chin towards him. "We can come back anytime you want. K'ay?" Sam said. "K'ay" Dean replied, as his eyes crinkled from the smile he gave to Sam.

During the drive back, Dean shifted sideways in the passenger seat, moving down slightly in the seat, so that his head and body were leaning against it. He was watching Sam. As Sam glanced over at Dean, his did a quick double-take. He ran his hand gently under Dean's chin, before running it along the side of his cheek.

This wasn't going to do! Sam pulled off at the next car stop he could find. As he stopped the car and turned off the engine, he shifted in his seat, looking over at Dean, leaning down so he was eye-to-eye with his older brother.

"Thanks Sammy for such a great weekend" Dean exclaimed as he traced Sam's dimple with his thumb.

"Sure love you" Sam said gently, as he watched Dean smile, _that _smile for him, only for him, as Dean leaned his face in closer to the car seat, smiling shyly, causing Sam's heart to miss a beat.

He moved over closer and pulled Dean to him, Dean leaning his head against Sam's chest, as Sam encircled both arms tightly around him. They sat that way for a long time, before Sam started up the car and pulled back onto the road, one hand on the wheel, and the other holding tightly onto Dean's hand.

The End.

Author's Note: This story came to me, after seeing the guys together in Chicago earlier this month and the latest episode of Supernatural where Dean is wearing the flannel plaid top. Thank you for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
